Martin
Martin Gold Martin is the unofficial leader of the group, however, he is often at odds with Brodie and his forceful nature sometimes causes problems with his teammates. He has the power to read minds. Biography SPOILERS Martin was a baseball player before his dad hired people to break his arm so he couldn't play anymore. He found out he used to date Luna, as a result, that caused problems with his girlfriend, Claire. He often took charge when Brodie didn't. In First Contact part 1, Martin listens to the others talk about how their amnesia is causing problems. When Phillip mentions that he wants to meet new people, Martin tells him they need to be careful who they trust. Later, Martin listens with Claire and Luna about how Phillip saw a Rifter acquire John Weller. He recommends calling Brodie. At Jerzy K's Martin comments how he hates the song that Luna had in her head, though he claimed she was humming it, leading to a small argument between the two. When Phillip arrived with Karla's address, he convinced Phillip to go there for clues with him as he wanted to avoid going into The Delta State. Later, he returned to The apartment to find that Luna had left, causing him to fight with Claire. Brodie came and, even though they wanted to look for Luna, to go Delta and free John Weller. When they went Delta, he was surprised to see someone wearing the same number he had on his shirt. They found Karla, but were soon captured, fortunately, Luna came and saved them. In another part of the Delta state, they were almost hit by a car that looks like it was being driven by Luna. In First Contact part 2, he gets out of the way when the car is about to hit them and does not believe Luna was the one driving the car. He becomes concerned at how Phillip, Luna and Claire begin rambling and manages to get them out of the Delta state. When they asked Brodie about why he wasn't affected, Brodie jokingly suggested that Martin was obsessive enough his mind didn't need to, Claire agrees that he is obsessive. Martin becomes worried when Claire tries to view the manuscript by remote viewing and is taking too long to return. He makes sure to ask if she's okay when she does come back. He then asks Phillip to go to the hotel to get the manuscript. When Phillip returns with it and figures out the ending. He tells Claire to stay behind and he, Luna and Phillip go Delta. He taunts rifter-Weller and then after figuring out how, they free Wellers acache. In A Case Study, he expresses interest in a band and Dan informs him they don't have a manager. Martin accepts this role much to Claire and Luna's doubt. Martin promises to watch Luna and Phillip while they go Delta, but he leaves, causing a fight between him and Luna. Martin leaves Claire alone in the apartment and she ends up in danger due to it. After, Claire is mad at Martin and Martin tells her quiet being the manager but Luna tells her to forgive him. In The Reading, he mocks Chantelle's fortune telling show and is surprised to find out that Luna and Phillip both believe that she's right more often then one would think. He is even more surprised to find out that Claire was calling Chantelle asking about him. Martin goes to Luna and Claire to see if any of them saw Phillip since he asked Martin to tell him when a movie was coming on, however they realize he left to visit Chantelle despite Brodie warning them against it. When they get tho Chantelle's apartment to stop Phillip, they find him unconscious and Chantelle already dead. He points out the flaw in Phillip's plan to go Delta in Chantelle's apartment. Later that night, Phillip has a dream involving Chantelle and convinces them to go Delta, though Martin just stays behind to watch them, in case Sven and Maria comes. Personality Martin is very serious and strict. He is also short-tempered and easily jealous. He's protective of his friends though and just wants the best for them. He is usually insisting the group acts more careful. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}